Severus' Secret
by Kyo and Sinclair
Summary: After sixteen years of hiding, Snape's son enters the wizarding world and is anything but what was expected. LMSS DMOC HGRW SLASH later!
1. Severus' Secret

_**WPB: Allo Allo! How are you? I am bored. So, since a large barrel of fun has not yet deemed it necessary, I suppose I just be forced to entertain myself, hm? So, now that you know the reasoning behind this stupid, pointless story, let us get on with it. Advanced warning, there will be slash later on in the story, but not quite yet. Not to mention some OOC-ness. I TOLD YOU SO DON'T FLAME ME!**_

_**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to admit, I do not and never will own Harry potter. Unless I win the inheritance lottery, in which case I'm totally buying it from J. K. Rowling : P**_

X

Draco Malfoy was having kittens. It was just over a month before school started and his father had outright refused to purchase him a new racing broom. And why? Because he thought that Draco should have to beat Harry Bloody Potter with his own skills instead of his money! How could he expect him to do **_that_**? If the most evil being in the history of the world couldn't defeat him when he was a year old with a specially designed Defeat Anybody spell, how could he possibly hope to do it?

Snarling in a very undignified manner, Draco slammed his fist into the pure white wall beside his bed. This was completely unacceptable! He wanted to beat Potter more than anything, and if he needed to use the Malfoy money to do that than his father should support him, emotionally as well as financially!

After putting one last dent in the wall, which disappeared soon after, he whirled around, digging through his bedside table until he came up with a tiny bottle of powder. His emergency Floo. "I need to talk to someone." he growled. "Someone who will understand, who will agree with me, who wont take offence by what I may say. Someone who doesn't exist." he hurtled it across the room and straight into the fireplace. It roared to life, turning acid green. He stomped over, grey robes billowing in a Snape-like way. He stood in the flames, crossing his arms angrily. "The nonexistent room in the noble house of Snape" he said, loud and clear. The flames rose higher, spinning him around, past grate after grate of numerous witches and wizards. Soon enough he was stomping out of the fireplace and into an almost purely black, enormous room.

He shook of a few ashes, making himself presentable, before striding confidently over to a large pair of mahogany doors. He threw them open, barely sparing a glance at the finery of the dimly lit room, instead turning his pale silver eyes on a huge black bear fur on the floor beside the bed. A ghost of a smile touched his face as he took in the twenty-ish black cats that were littered on and around the lumpy pile of animal skins. "Sanura."

A moment passed and one of the larger felines, one with blue eyes, sat up and walked a bit to the side, revealing a tiny, ghostly pale hand. Soon all of the other cats moved, and the fur shifted. A boy, looking to be maybe thirteen or fourteen, sat up slowly, lifting his pale face up to Draco 's own. His blood-red lips curved up on one side as acid met mercury. "Welcome back."

X

Severus Snape sat in the comfortable chair that sat across from Dumbledore's desk, obsidian eyes trained on the Headmaster's grave, wrinkled face. They had been sitting in silence for more than ten minutes before Severus finally spoke. "Albus….. What should I do?"

"Well my boy I do not think there is much that can be done. If Voldemort deems it necessary to stay in you're manor it will simply have to be done. There is no point rising his suspicions. I trust that anything condemning is here, in your quarters?"

Severus nodded. "For the most part. Which brings up my main concern…….." he took a steadying breathe, and his mask shifted to show fear and worry radiating from his eyes. "Albus, what of my son?"

Dumbledore blinked repeatedly. "Y-you're son, Severus?"

The Potions Master raised a thin brow. "Yes Albus." he said, slowly and clearly. "My son. Of more than sixteen years I might add. Don't tell me you've finally gone senile?"

"I-I-I honestly don't know what you're talking about Severus. S-son? I've never heard, not once."

Snape 's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious? Dumbledore knew all of his secrets, he had made sure of that. The man had gone through his memories more times than he could count. He'd had express permission, there was nothing hidden, how could he not know?

After voicing his thoughts, Albus merely shook his head, getting back to himself. "There are a few reasons, of course, Severus. They were likely so heavily guarded that you couldn't share them if you wanted to. Am I right in assuming you've never mentioned him due to the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head?"

Severus nodded. "Being one of his most **_loyal,_**" he said the word like a curse " followers, he would naturally assume my child would be sent into his ranks as soon as he possibly could. To not allow it would alert Voldemort to my deceit and put my son in danger. Hiding him was the best and only option."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Yes Severus, of course you are right. Does he have specific measures to keep him hidden?"

"Yes, against visitors and the like. But he would easily sense it and make it a game of sorts to break the wards around his rooms. Best possible situation would lead my sons death or enslavement by the end of the day."

"I suspected as much. Is there anywhere else he could hide out during Voldemort 's stay? A friend perhaps?"

Snape shook his head. "No. The only other place is visited by Death Eaters far too often."

"Alas, then there is only one possible thing to do."

"Yes?"

"You will have to relinquish yourself of the title 'Spy'."

"What?" he shouted, standing up so abruptly that his chair nearly fell over.

"Severus, calm down." said the Headmaster sternly, successfully ending any and all loud exclamations on the part of the usually calm Potions Master. "The only place he could stay is Hogwarts, and it would be impossible to hide his identity from the general population. And there are simply too many future Supporters and current children of Death Eaters to keep it from Voldemort 's ears. His, and your, only hope would be for him to take up school here and you to avoid Voldemort at all costs."

Sighing, Severus sat back in the chair once more, rubbing hi temples. "Yes…. You are right, of course. There isn't anything else to be done."

"I'd suggest that you go inform him of his new living conditions, Severus. Merlin knows it will be a shock to him. He's been schooled somehow, I assume?"

"Lucius took care of that. We've taught him everything we know, and he's read more than his fill from our combined libraries." a light smile touched his pale lips. "The Granger girl will have some real completion for once. That much is sure. Half the potions I've patented are his."

Albus rose his eyebrows slightly, deciding not to question how Lucius Malfoy knew about the boy. Severus and Lucius had been very close in school, and it was only mildly surprising that he would be trusted with such an important secret, Death Eater or not. "Very well, Severus. Off with you now to spread the news."

Snape nodded, rising from his chair and making his way over to fireplace.

"Oh, and Severus?"

"Yes Headmaster?"

"What is the boy's name?"

Severus smirked. "Sanura Septimus Snape."

X

**_WPB: Tada! chapter one is done!...Hey, that rhymed! One is done, one is done...ER, anyways, I can assure you this will be longer because I wrote most of it down atr school over the last couple months. Once their tracked down and put in order, I'll type it all up and POOF! Long, long story-ness! Please review, no flames!_**


	2. Lucius' Council

_**WPD:………….wow. This hasn't even been up for 24 hours and I've got five reviews and over 250 hits……..just……….wow………thank you……err, please keep it up? OO;**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my kitty cat!**_

X

Severus brushed off his black cloak as he entered the sitting room of the Malfoy Manor. True, he probably should have gone to Sanura first, but Lucius would need to know too. As his son's godfather it was his right after all. Once free of the green and grey ashes, Severus strode to the couch looking over. Lucius, renowned Death Eater extraordinaire, was lying on the cushions very much asleep, a book lying open on his chest. "So much for putting on airs."

Lucius opened one eye, looking at the Potions Master for a moment, before closing it once more. Of course it didn't pass Severus' notice that only one finger was visible on the book cover. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he stood up straight and fixed his long-time friend with an evil death stare. "Lucius." he growled. "Stop being childish and wake up. I have something important that I need to discuss with you."

Sighing unhappily, Lucius sat up and fixed him with a pout that would make a three year old crawl with envy. "What's important enough that you would have to wake me up? I was having the most **_wonderful _**dream, too!"

"Lucius…….." said Snape warningly, going into teacher mode. "Shut up and listen to me, or is that to difficult for you?"

He gave him a look, before settling into a more comfortable position. "Alright alright. What is on your mind Severus?"

Sighing miserably, the dark haired chemist sat down, placing his head in his hands. "I'm leaving, Lucius."

Needless to say, this wasn't what the blonde had expected to hear. Schooling his features as best he could, he cleared his throat. "Leaving, Sev? Leaving what exactly? England?"

He shook his head. " No. Voldemort. I have no choice."

"But what about you're position as spy? What is important enough for you to give that up? The Light is counting on you, you know." Lucius had known about Severus' position before he'd taken. He had actually suggested it. They had both been forced into it, but the elder Malfoy had only realized how wrong it was when Narcissa became pregnant. He had only stayed on for Draco 's sake, all the while feeding Severus information he couldn't get his spider-like hands on.

"The Dark Lord ordered that I house him in my manor."

"Ah. This is about Sanura then."

"I have spoken to Dumbledore and we've decided that he will have to go to Hogwarts where he will be beyond His grasp. I give up my job as a spy, but Sanura is safe."

They were silent for a good fifteen minutes, each immersed in their own thoughts, before Lucius clapped his hands together. Severus nearly leapt from his seat in surprise, but just managed to regain his composure before a banana-nosed House Elf appeared, lifting the edges of it's doily in a curtsey. "How can Bibi help sirs?" it squeaked.

Lucius gave it (her?) a withering glare. "Go with the House Elves not preparing dinner and pack up my room. I will be going on a trip."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, sir. Right away sir." it said, touching her nose to the floor before disappearing.

Severus stared at his friend in disbelief. "What the hell was that?" he hissed.

Lucius gave him an innocently curious look, going as far as to cock his head to the side. "Why, nothing much Sev. You can't expect me to share **_your _**things, can you? Not only would everything be too long, but you have rather drab taste in clothes."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in a desperate attempt to stave of the inevitable migraine. "No, Lucius. Let me rephrase that. **_Where_** are you going, and **_why _**now, of all times?"

"Oh." he said, brushing a piece of imaginary lint off of his light blue cloak. "Well I can't very well let my godson go off to a new place all alone. He'll need all the support he can get, you know."

Severus twitched his eyebrow. "And just how do you expect to do that? It **_is _**Hogwarts, you know."

"From what I've heard you have yet to fill the position of DADA teacher. And who better to teach it then someone who knows it inside and out?"

"You can't be serious."

"Oh no, I'm completely serious Severus."

"Dumbledore doesn't make it a habit of hiring Death Eaters……Scratch that, he does. But I'm sure he would never let one so well known near his Golden Boy."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a Death Eater, then."

"Since when?"

"Since five minutes ago. Honestly, Severus, keep up with the times!"

Severus grabbed his right arm with his left, forcing himself to leave his wand in his pocket, where it belonged, as apposed to down Lucius' throat (1). "Lucius, I will never understand you. You do realize that you're insane, right?"

"Of course. But doesn't it make everything so much more fun?"

X

After clearing everything with Dumbledore, the notoriously forgiving Headmaster, and agreeing to leave his new job a secret until the Banquet at the beginning of the year, the Professors Snape and Malfoy stood outside of the hidden entrance to Sanura' s wing. It was the only way in, other than using the Floo, and was rather well hidden. It was disguised as a regular set of doors that led to a guest wing, nothing any manor of it's size didn't have. They were fifteen feet tall, stone, with a carved depiction of the gates of hell. Morbid, unusual, scary even, but not suspicious. A guest could actually stay there and never notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Which demon is it again?" asked Lucius. Severus gave him a look. "What? Come on, the damned thing moves every three days! Give me a break here!"

Rolling his pitch black eyes to the ceiling, Severus scanned the doors until he spotted one of the demons that seemed to be attempting to drag one of the condemned souls through the gates against it's will. He reached forward, petting the dog-like creature between the eyes. "It's the one with three arms, Lucius. It's always the one with three arms."

Lucius made 'blah blah' movements with his hand as the demons dropped what they were doing and run to the crease between the doors, pulling them open. The two men stepped through to the same sitting room Draco had made his way through just a few hours before, listening to it close behind them.

The room was hardly even silent before a chorus of mewls issued from behind a closed door. It burst open and a huge group of black cats, each identical to the last, rushed out and whirled around their feet. Smaller cats attempted to jump up to their arms and larger ones simply decided to climb. It took a full five minutes to get them off of and/or out of their robes. At the end of the process only Severus wore a frown. Lucius, being him, found it endlessly entertaining. "I see that Sanura has his guard cats trained!"

"I'm happy to see you find this funny, Lucius." said the once again dour Potions Master, plucking a tiny claw from his collar. "I don't recall Draco ever having to bypass them on the way in."

Lucius looked down at one of the felines that had buried into the crook of his arm, running a hand down it's furry little back. "I suppose that is because Draco usually takes the time to pet them. They don't have to force him."

Severus rolled his eyes to the ceiling, before opening the door to his son's bedroom. It was difficult to see in the incredibly low lighting, but as soon as their eyes adjusted to the darkness they could make out a pair of forms upon the bed. They both lie at the foot of it, curled up beside one another. It was obviously Sanura and Draco, very much asleep. After a few moments of awkward silence, Lucius looked over at Severus with a cocky smile. "I win."

Severus frowned, before a smirk took it's place. "No you don't." he said. "Look."

The eldest Malfoy turned to where his friend was pointing. On the floor, right in front of the boys, sat a tiny litter of kittens, only a few days old. Around the kittens was a tiny stream of sleeping draught, it's (light blue) fumes moving sluggishly around them. "Not fair." he said. "Which one of us wins if they never end up together?"

"Me."

"Why you?"

"Because my bet of 17 is closer than yours of 16."

"They'll only be 16 for eight more months!"

"And I'll expect my fifty galleons by the end of next summer."

X

WPB: Short. Oh dear Merlin that was short. Please don't kill me. I'm sick. Tobias gave me chocolate and, well, I ate all of it. Then he's got the nerve to pester me about my story. The jerk doesn't finish any of **_his _**fan fictions and I have to? Oh well. I got candy. READ AND REVIEW!………..please.


	3. Dumbledore's Face

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Duh much.**_

_**WPB: In the first chapter where it said 'acid met mercury', please mentally change to 'amber met silver'. thank you. Sorry for the mistake. I'm a crappy writer.**_

_**X**_

After the initial blow up at the news (Sanura 's calm, slightly bemused expression, Draco complaining about bad timing and late decisions. Not to mention the fevered insistence that they refurnished his friends wardrobe "All black and completely boring. Are you **_trying _**to be like Severus!) they all decided to go see Dumbledore. After all, it would be best for him to get used to seeing new people if he was going to attend a school of well over three hundred. Today the other teachers, tomorrow Diagon Alley.

"Does he know we're coming?" asked Draco for the thousandth time. "I don't want to go all the way there if he doesn't even know about it."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "What do you want from me Draco?" he sighed. "I fire called him five minutes ago. In another five minutes we'll be in front of the desk, fending off the oldest living lemon drop pusher in existence."

"Besides, Draco, it isn't as if we're particularly going out of our way. It is Floo after all." said Lucius.

"Whatever. I'm just worried is all."

"I don't see why."

"It will be the first time Sanura 's met someone new since he was six!"

"He doesn't seem too worried."

Draco looked at his friend. He was sitting on the arm of the comfortable, plush black couch, petting one of the newborn kittens. "It just hasn't sunk in yet."

Lucius rolled his eyes, looking to Severus. "I think he's had time to call up all of the other teachers by now. What do you say we get going?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes. Fine. Sanura, put the cat down and lets go."

X

Minerva McGonagall stood stiffly by the Headmaster's desk, sharp eyes watching the fireplace unblinkingly. They'd be here any minute. One new student and three old. To think that Severus would trust a Death Eater to keep his son safe from the Dark Lord but not her! Honestly, she had been so certain that she had finally reached the younger professor, too! She thought that he had better judgment than that! It was a miracle the child was still alive.

At this her thoughts took an unpleasant turn. What in the world would this child be like? Having it's only influences from a Death Eater, **_Severus Snape_**, and Draco Malfoy he was undoubtedly going to be a handful. Arrogant and cunning, definitely. Likely equipped with a silver tongue and biting wit. He'd be one to watch out for. A Slytherin all the way.

The fire flared up and the congregation of teachers became stiff and silent. First came Severus, then came then came Lucius, followed by mini Lucius, a.k.a. Draco. Each of them sent glares at the teachers, though Lucius' was a bit less serious looking, and they all turned to watch the fire. There was hardly a seconds delay before it flared up once more, dispelling someone in black cloth. Draco caught whomever it was before they could flatten their nose on the carpet, helping them right themselves.

There was a collective gasp as they got their first real look at the child. Even Albus seemed surprised. They had all expected a miniature version of Severus, or at least a Draco spin off, but nothing like this. The child was tiny, a far cry from the Potions Master's six foot four, and though it seemed to have inherited it's father's thick black hair and pale skin, everything else was completely foreign. His hair, which just reached his shoulders, was pulled back low on his head, a few stray locks escaping to frame his face. Fashionable rectangular glasses sat in front of amber eyes, and full red lips curved into a sweet, completely innocent smile. A lean, feminine figure, not unlike that of a gymnast was completely unhidden in black silk dress pants, shirt, and shoes. If Albus hadn't told her that this was Severus' son, and a sixteen year old at that, she would have been completely confidant that she was looking at a third year girl.

Albus was the first to break out of his reverie. "Ah. Younger Mr. Snape I presume?"

The boy's only response was a quick nod. He seemed as interested in the teachers as the teachers were of him.

"You're name is Sanura, right?"

Another nod. He was shy.

"So… how do you feel about joining our school?"

A slight shrug of tiny little shoulders. One small hand moved and was placed against his stomach, the move almost hidden beneath the(black)cloak.

Not from Poppy though. She bustled over, looking down at him worriedly. Honestly, she was such a mother-hen! "Oh are you alright? Does you're stomach hurt?"

Sanura 's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. It looked as if he said something, but it was entirely too quiet for Minerva to catch.

Severus made a growling noise as Poppy continued to pester the obviously frightened boy. "Sanura…" he growled, his voice threatening enough that even Poppy froze. "What did I tell you before we came?"

Sanura blushed. He looked just enough like his father to make the effect surprising. "To put Mii down." he said in a small, cute voice. He couldn't possibly be 16! It sounded like he hadn't even hit puberty!

"And what did you do?"

"I put Mii down."

"Then what is beneath your shirt?"

"Aiko."

"And why did you bring it if you knew I didn't want you to?"

"Because you only said you didn't want me to bring Mii."

Minerva fought desperately not to laugh out loud. Yes, definitely Severus' child. All misgivings disappearing, Minerva stepped foreword holding out her slightly wrinkled hand. "Hello Sanura." she said warmly, as he pulled a tiny brown-eyed kitten from his shirt. "My name is Minerva McGonagall."

He nodded, not taking it. "That's a nice name." he said.

"Thank you. It was my mothers name as well."

"Oh."

"I am the Transfiguration teacher here. I'm also the Gryffindor Head of House."

"I know how to do transfiguration." he said timidly. Draco snorted loudly, but was ignored.

"Why don't you show me? That way I can judge about how far along you are."

"What should I do?"

"Try and turn…….this chair here into something else. Anything."

"Right." Sanura looked at it, flicked his wrist, and suddenly they were faced by a large, friendly panther.

"He can do wandless magic?" hissed Dumbledore.

"He harnessed it when he was four." shrugged Snape. "My best guess it that he was figured out how to direct his accidental magic somehow. He's quite a match for Draco, despite a lack of wand."

Draco stepped up beside his life-long friend. "I visit him each and every weekend, and he borrows all my textbooks. He finished Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven in my fourth year. He actually has to help me sometimes."

"That's astounding!" squeaked Flitwick, hopping over to inspect the boy. "I simply can't wait to observe him in the classroom!"

Sanura gave the man a timid smile, stepping back a bit. "Ok."

"Do ye know sumthin' 'bout creatures?" asked Hagrid, who had been on the other side of the room. Sanura squeaked, jumping a foot in the air, before quickly turning to the large man. Minerva wondered how he could possibly have missed him in the first place.

"I-I know a little about them. But not much more than was in The Monster Book of Monsters. Are you the one that teaches about them? Because I'd really like to learn….."

Hagrid 's face broke into a huge grin. "O course! I'm Hagrid, and I teach the young'ns all bout creatures! I jes love 'em!"

Sanura went through all the introductions, until he was finally in front of Dumbledore. "Hello."

"It is nice to formally meet you, Sanura. I am Headmaster Dumbledore."

Sanura nodded, cocking his head to the side, seemingly looking the wizened old man up and down, before finally nodding. "I don't like you." he stated matter-of-factly, before turning to his smirking Godfather. "Lucius, can we go now?"

Lucius looked around at the flabbergasted faces before nodding and patting the odd little boy on the head. "Certainly. Draco, Severus, I believe it is time we take our leave." and with nothing more than that the foursome entered the fire and disappeared to Malfoy Manor.

There was a pregnant silence as the members of the room stared at the now-empty grate, before all eyes shifted to Dumbledore. Upon his face was the single most childish look of surprise that everyone in the room burst into laughter, tears of mirth shining in their eyes as they imagined what the new school year would be like.

X

There, did it. The thing's been two sentences away from being finished for, like, a month now but I just wasn't in the mood to finish it. I AM LAZY! SCREW OFF! Mostly I did it though cuz NO ONE WAS REVIEWING!

Read and review or else I swear I'll do this again!


End file.
